Silver Lining
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts for Seventh Year. She has caught Draco's eye numerous time but Draco 's mind is preoccupied. She is not his type anyways. What happens when Draco finds his heart ensnared unexpectedly. M for adult themes. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a request for RolyPolyPudding. As always, please review.

There had been a lot going on this summer. Lucius involved with Askaban had really taken a toll on Narcissa. She had grown increasingly ill and though Draco did what he could to be there for her, Narcissa only started to recuperate when her husband returned home. Draco had been under a lot of stress with the Dark Lord living in the Manor. He was almost afraid to breath. The Dark Lord took pleasure in tormenting Draco. Mentally of course. He had not yet had a reason to physically harm the boy. Of course, The Dark Lord had no urge to harm Draco in the first place. As much of a failure as Lucius was, Voldemort needed the Malfoy family in his court.

The Malfoy's tried to go about their lives as normal as possible. The Dark Lord was not always at the Manor thankfully. No one knew where he went but no one asked. Draco had a final year of school to go before he graduated. To be honest, Lucius would rather Draco did not return to Hogwarts seeing what was in store but the Dark Lord had made attendance mandatory. He needed new school equipment. Books, ingredients, and robes. The boy was growing so fast. He also wanted a new broom. Lucius had said no but the elder Malfoy knew that he would buy the broom. Three days before School was to start, Lucius and Narcissa took Draco to Diagon Alley to get his things for school. A lot of the shops were boarded up. People were scared. Wizards and witches had gone missing. Many people did not want to risk being out in the open if they did not have to. They knew the Dark Lord was back now and they feared a war. Therefore, the majority of the people in Diagon Alley now were Hogwarts students and their families.

Draco was subdued as they stepped through the wall and into Diagon Alley. He kept close to his father. Not nearly his normally cocky self. He was just as worried as everyone else. Draco had seen things this summer that had burnt themselves into his brain. They haunted him. He just wanted to get this done and get to Hogwarts where he at least felt remotely safe. Lucius of course understood this. Though he had not approved of his son being weak in anyway in the past, that had changed. He wanted his family close to him just as much as they wanted him to be close.

They went through the routine getting the seventh year school books and new potions supplies as well as a few items from Knockturn Alley. The only thing left was the new robes and then lunch. In Flourish and Blotts, Draco had run into Crabe and Goyle. The three boys had grown up together with Draco as the leader but that had changed recently. The other two were drawing away from Draco. Taking their own stance. Draco knew why. It was a no brainier but at the same time, he did not like it. They were still loyal to him but things had started to change. None the less, the other two boys joined the Malfoy's. Most likely hoping for a free meal. Draco did not deny them however.

Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions was dingy looking shop from the outside. The outside was pealing and faded dark wood. There was a single window with mannequins dressed in robes and other items. Inside sample robes lined the shop and in the center were three black circular platforms. A female was already on one of the platform's and when Draco walked in he was soon afterwards ushered forward and onto the platform beside her. Draco turned his head to look at her as Madam Malkin began to work on him. It was obvious why he was here so she did not even bother asking. Her only words to him were "Won't be long Mr. Malfoy." Draco did not respond. He was still watching the girl. He had never seen her before but as she was getting Hogwarts robes, Draco knew obviously that she was in his school.

His grey eyes moved over her slowly. She was not normally his type but still she interested him. He could not put his finger on it. However why not strike up a bit of conversation with the new girl. If nothing else, it would pass the time. The girl was a little bit shorter than him. She was heavier though. She must of outweighed him by about one to two pounds. Draco took in her medium length brunette hair and eyes that were similar to his own. "Malfoy," He said now. "Draco Malfoy." He was silent now waiting to see if she would reply.

Rowan was new to Hogwarts and to England. She had moved here from Canada. The move had been an odd one. Her parents had hear of The Dark Lord of course his reign had reached across the world it seemed. Hogwarts had been assumed the safest school. The Ministry was here after all. She and her father had moved to London a week ago. It had not given her a lot of time to get ready but finally everything was done. This was the last thing was her robes. So she had been here for a few moments. Madam Malkin had looked over the girl and then gotten to work. Currently there was measuring tape and fabric swishing around her.

When the blond walked into the store, Rowan was almost instantly smitten. He was hot but there was no way he would give her a chance. That is why she was so surprised when he spoke to her. It was just his name but still, it was shocking. Rowan looked over at him now. She was trying really hard not to check him out. "Rowan." She finally replied after several long minutes. "You go to Hogwarts?" She asked him now and then blushed as she cursed herself in her mind. Of course he went to Hogwarts, he was getting the same type of robes she was except his had green as well as the black. Draco sneered slightly at the stupid question. "Yes," He replied. "I go to Hogwarts. Seventh year." Before long, his robes were ready. It had not taken long as Madam already knew what he needed. She just needed to change the size. Draco hoped down from the platform and then started out of the shop. "See you at school." She called over his shoulder to the now embarrassed girl. He gathered his new robes and then he was gone.

* * *

Departure day had come. As always, Lucius and Narcissa escorted Draco to platform 9 3/4. There were of course a lot of other people here. Draco pushed his trolly in front of him. After a tight and long hug from his mother and a few last minute words from his father, Draco took his things and boarded Hogwarts Express. The train started off on time. Draco waved to his parents briefly out the window and they were gone as the train raced on. Draco had stored his trunk and then began moving through the train. As a Prefect, Draco had to head to the beginning of the year meeting. It was held on the train because everyone was already together. When he arrived, he sat in the farthest corner away from them and waited for the meeting to start. It was all normal... giving and taking House Points, first years getting to Hagrid safely, Checks and watches after lights out. Draco listened with half an ear. None of this really interested him. It was the control he had over other students that made this position worth while. The Head Boy was still rambling on and Draco's interest was fading quickly until a strange word came into the conversation. "...carnival." Draco's head snapped up now. "What?" He asked. The Head Boy looked at Draco now. "Were you not listening Malfoy?" He retorted and Draco sneered. "The staff at Hogwarts decided that with all that has been happening, the students of Hogwarts will have the pleasure of a carnival..." A Muggle carnival another Prefect asked and Draco frowned at the thought. "Like a Muggle carnival." The Head Boy replied. "But powered by magic." Draco of course knew what a carnival was though he had never been to one. Lucius would never have permitted it. The Head Boy went on. "It will be held on Hogwarts grounds so the students will be safe. Residents of Hogsmead and student's parents are welcome as well but everything will be closely observed." Draco scoffed. "What a stupid idea he muttered." It was clear by the looks on the faces of others that this feeling was both seconded and disagreed upon.

Draco was still thinking about this carnival idiocy as he did his rounds of the train latter making sure everyone was in order. He did not miss the fact that he had not yet see Potter, Weasley or Granger. Draco knew of course that They were being hunted but still, he had somehow he had expected them to be here. He had almost reached the head of the train when he came upon the girl from the robe shop. She was sitting alone in a cabin. Draco paused looking in at her. It did occurred to him to maybe stop in and say hello but he decided against it and continued on. He figured he would see her again. Draco did not realize just how true that would be.

Everyone was in the Great Hall. Severus Snape had just been announced as Headmaster and the first years now stood before Professor McGonagall. The wooden stool was beside her and she held the sorting hat in her hands. The hat opened its wide mouth and began to speak. It was much shorter this year. Draco listened with everyone else but again the newcomer had caught his attention. She was standing up with the first years by the head table. Or course it was not just Draco that had noticed her. Many people had noticed the female and there were whispers around the room. Professor McGonagall ignored it all and began calling out names of first years to be sorted. Once everyone had been sorted into the four houses, she paused. The mysterious girl was left standing by herself. Professor McGonagall addressed the Great Hall now.

"As I am sure you have noticed, we have a new comer. Rowan Delaney from Canada. She is to be a Seventh Year but she with sorted into her house tonight as all of our new students. I expect everyone to treat Miss Delaney well and make her feel welcome." She paused now and then looked to Rowan. Professor McGonagall motioned to the stool and Rowan stepped forward, mounted the few steps towards the Head Table and then turned to face the other students and sat. She had heard the hat speak by now of course so she was not frightened when it spoke now.

**_"Hmm..." The hat mused. "How interesting... a first for Hogwarts...a foreign student. But where to put you. I can see in your mind that you have many aspects. You would fit into any of the four Hogwarts Houses. Hufflepuff, values hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play. Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge, and wit. Slytherin house values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. Gryffindor values bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. Your loyalty is great to those you feel deserve it. You are wise and quick. It is all in your head. Brave and a great ambition. Yet, I must pick one. Best be..." The very room seemed to hold it's breath. "Slytherin!"_**

_The Slytherin erupted into cheers. Rowan stood now and then smiled a little as she moved to the Slytherin table and sat about halfway down. She was blushing deeply and then when she looked up, she found herself meeting Draco's eyes once more. Rowan blinked in surprise and then looked away, Draco smirked. Severus stood now from his chair. He really had nothing to say. He knew what had happened over th__e summer and what was still to come. To__ be honest it sickened him. This was not what he wanted for Hogwarts. He had not wanted to kill Dumbledore. He did not want Harry Potter dead. And yet he felt there was nothing he could do about these things. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke. "Welcome everyone either back to Hogwarts or to Hogwarts for the first time. We all know whether we believe or not all of the accusations and stories and events. You are safe here at Hogwarts and we will try to have a interesting and productive year. In an effort to put minds at ease, Hogwarts will be hosting the first ever Hogwarts Carnival. It will take place next week, seven days from today. There will be rides, games and food all provided and run through magic. Many of your parents I am sure will be attending as well as residents of the town. I trust it will go well. With that said, enjoy your meal." And then the empty gold plates and bowls on the tables filled with food and everyone began to eat._


	2. Chapter 2

The Prefects were to take the new students to the dormitories. The others were starting to file out now. It had been a long day and it was late. Draco stood slowly and stretched. He was warm, full and content. As soon as he stood, Pansy did the same and stood close to his side. Draco looked at her questioningly as the first years and Rowan stood as well and looked to him for instructions. Draco sighed softly. "First years, follow me then." He said now and then started out. The corridors were lit by iron scones on the walls that held lit white candles. There were numerous voices in the halls as students stood happily and energetically. Draco led the way along now and threw the entryway and past the wooden front doors. On the right hand side now was a stone staircase leading down into the dungeons. Rowan was third in the line of students following the blond male. She would have been walking with him, he was after all the only person she at least remotely knew here right now but Rowan had seen the way the dark haired girl had moved to his side. Rowan would have to have been blind not to know that there was something going on. It was a bit disheartening but there was nothing to be done.

The dungeon was darker and dank. Their footsteps echoed off the stone floor as they made their way. Draco finally stopped in front of a stone wall and the others stepped around him. The wall was unmarked. Just grey stones. "The password to the Slytherin Common room is Scorpius Damara." Draco said allowed and there was a shifting and grinding sound as the stones of the wall began to shift much as the entry to Diagon Alley opened behind the Leaky Cauldron. Slowly the Slytherin common room came into view.

The room was large and well furnished. Everything was given a strange green light from the windows. It seemed the the room was under the lake. Once everyone was inside the common room, the stones move to fill in the door again. Before the students was a wide set of five stone steps leading into the room itself. The walls of this large room were a dark green and wood. The padding of all the furniture was an emerald green as well and the floor was a dark wood paneling. The ceiling was high and arched. There were numerous cathedral like windows along the walls. In the center of the wall directly across from them was a enormous stone fireplace with high back chairs before it. There was a roaring fire in the hearth giving off heat. "The girls dorm rooms are through the door on the left." Draco said now. "The boys through the right." Actually through each door was a circular room and off of the room were seven doors, one for each year.

There were other students here. Older students. Before long the first years moved forward and either began to roam the common room or headed to their dorms. Rowan was silent as Draco spoke and then she descended the stairs and crossed the room towards the girls dorm. Again she wanted to speak to Draco but fought the urge. The dark haired female was still with him. Rowan entered the room Draco had pointed it and found herself in the circular entrance on each door a word glimmered. First to Seventh. She stepped up to the seventh door and opened it stepping inside. There were two other girls in her. "Hi." Rowan said softly. One of the other girls nodded and the other smiled. The girls had introduced themselves as Raven Manchester and Carmen Diaz. Both were interested in Rowan. Where she came from, what her family had done and so on. The girls talked as Rowan found her bed and her trunk and began to unpack.

Hours had gone by. The castle was silent. In fact the only sound to be heard in the dorm was the deep breathing of the other female seventh years. Rowan however, was not asleep. It was not for the lack of trying. She had lain in her bed for quite some time now trying to sleep but it just wouldn't come. Perhaps it was because this was all still so new to her. England and Hogwarts. But she was no more tired then she had been before she had arrived. Tired of tossing and turning, Rowan sighed softly and then sat up. She looked around the dark room just making out the figures of the sleeping roommates as her eyes adjusted. There was nothing she could do in here without the risk of waking someone up and Rowan did not want to do that so as quietly as she could, she slipped out of bed and putting her robe around herself, left the dorm room and headed down the stone staircase to the common room. The common room was empty of course. Everyone in their right minds were in bed. It was well past midnight. The lights here however were still on. Small green glass lamp on the tables as well as the torches on the walls. There was still a fire burning in the fireplace as well. Rowan moved to one of the couches near the fire and sat down. She leaned back and closed her eyes just letting herself relax into the silence.

Draco had the first round of the castle as a prefect. Really he had not wanted to do the rounds tonight. It was the first night back to the school for the year and Draco normally liked to spend this night seeing what first years he could torment. But, at least his shift was over now. Draco headed back to the common room. He had been able to take a few house points tonight and put a little fear into some first years. All was good. Draco gave the password and then stepped into the Slytherin Common Room. It was quiet in here except for the sound of cracking wood in the fire. He sighed and then untie his tie and pulled his sweater off over his head. With every intention of sinking onto a couch, he turned around the side of a couch to find someone already sitting there.

He stood there for a moment staring at her. rowan had her eyes closed and had not yet noticed that she was being watched. Draco's voice, when he spoke, broke the silence like a muggle gun shot. "What are you doing out of bed?" He asked her and Rowan's eyes snapped open in surprise. She looked up at him. Was she in trouble? She did not think that she had actually done anything wrong but she was new here and did not actually know the rules yet. Her eyes showed her worry. Draco stood there for a few minutes more and then moved to sit on the couch next to her. He sighed once more and then pulled the material or the tie from him and tossed it onto the coffee table. "I couldn't sleep." Rowan told Draco and Draco shrugged. "I don't really care." He told her and Rowan looked down. She blushed a little but said nothing. If he didn't care than why did he ask? She did not know why he was being so rude. She almost apologized and then stopped herself. Why should she apologize? Rowan would just head back to bed lying there awake would be better then sitting here with his rudeness.

Draco knew that he was being rude and really, he could not help himself. Normally he would not have cared but as it was he did feel a bit sorry. This girl was a fellow Slytherin and she was new and really, he should be helping her adjust. It was not actually as if she had done anything to him. Draco sighed. Really, after all that he had been through this past summer, after all that his family had been through, Draco's priorities had changed. Don't misunderstand, Draco still hated the trio. Potter, Weasel and the Mud Blood. But the world was changing and Draco didn't feel as high and mighty as he once had. He sighed now softly. "Look," He told her now. "I have been through a lot lately." That was all he said and then Draco stood. "Go to bed." He told her now and then turned and headed to his room.


End file.
